1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-like heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers are used for various purposes such as heat exchanging in an air-conditioner. In certain cases, the heat exchangers need to be formed in a thin shape.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-161547 discloses an art providing a heat exchanger formed in a relatively thin shape. In this art, a hollow plate portion is formed at a center of a housing to be used as a flow path for flow of coolant. Both ends of the housing are used as a tank for pooling the coolant.